warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Beerennase über Distelmond: Ich habe dich immer geliebt
Beerennase über Distelmond: Ich habe dich immer geliebt (eng.: Berrynose about Hollymoon: I always loved you) ist eine Kurzgeschichte von meiner Staffel Liebe der Fünf. Diese hier handelt von Beerennases ewiger Liebe zu Distelmond. Ich bin ein normaler Schüler gewesen, als ich dich traf. Eigentlich warst du fast schon die ganze Zeit da, aber erst an diesem Tag habe ich dich zum ersten Mal richtig wahrgenommen. Deine mondgroßen, wunderbaren wiesengrünen Augen, dein wunderbar schimmerndes Fell und deine unglaubliche Schönheit. Das einzige, was ich wollte, war dich zu beeindrucken. Ich erzählte die unglaublichsten Geschichten, nur, damit du mich beachtest. Das tatest du auch, aber auch Mohnpfote und Honigpfote waren gefesselt von ihnen. Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Fröhlichkeit. Doch ich achtete nur auf deine sternengleichen grünen Augen und wartete, einen Funken Liebe darin zu erkennen. Doch sie glänzten nur vor Bewunderung. Auch, wenn ich es nicht zeigte, enttäuschte es mich zutiefst. Als wir Krieger wurden, nahmst du mich gar nicht mehr war. Ich zog mich immer mehr zurück, ließ keinen an mich heran. Honigpfote, nun Honigfarn, kümmerte sich mütterlich um mich. Ich fing an, etwas für sie zu empfinden. Es war niemals so stark, wie meine Gefühle für dich. Doch in Honigfarns blauem Blick brannte die ewige Flamme der Liebe, die ich in deinen perfekten Augen so schrecklich vermisste. Wir wurden Gefährten, wollten Junge haben. Ich wartete darauf, was du dazu sagen würdest, wie du reagieren würdest, wenn du erfahren hast, dass ich und sie Gefährten waren. Deine Reaktion verletzte mich mehr als jeder Kampfzug, den ich je gelernt hatte. Du zucktest mit den Ohren und nahmst es hin. Einfach so. Als Honigfarn starb, um Wurzeljunges zu beschützen, war ich am Boden zerstört. Du kamst zu mir und versuchtest, mich zu trösten. Trauer vernebelte deine wundervollen Augen. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Honigfarn deine Freundin gewesen war. Wir verbrachten sehr viel Zeit miteinander und ich war so glücklich, wie noch nie. Dabei hätte ich traurig sein müssen, schließlich war meine Gefährtin gestorben. Doch dann wurde schlagartig alles anders. Nach dem großen Feuer, dass unser Lager verwüstete, warst du nicht mehr die Selbe. Du warst gereizt und zerstreut. Oft hast du mich angefaucht. Ich habe dir immer verziehen. Doch eines Tages kamen Löwenflamme und Hähersee ins Lager und sagten, du wärst gestorben. Ich wollte es nicht glauben. Als du zurück kamst, war alle Nähe zwischen uns einfach verschwunden. Du beachtetest mich nicht einmal mehr. Wenn ich dich begrüßte, schautest du einfach weg. Damit zerfetztest du mein Herz... und nahmst es nicht einmal wahr. Mohnfrost jedoch, Honigfarns Schwester, war anzusehen, dass sie wie Honigfarn in mich verliebt war. Ich wollte mich nicht mehr quälen und nahm sie zur Gefährtin. Sie gebar mir eine Tochter und einen Sohn. Wunderbare Katzen. Immer wenn ich im Bau neben Mohnfrost schlief, dachte ich an dich. Eines Tages kamst du zu mir und setztest dich neben mich. Wir beobachteten zusammen die Sterne. Plötzlich drehtest du dich zu mir um und flüstertest: "Es tut mir so leid. Es gab eine Zeit, in der ich dich geliebt habe. Aber nun gehört mein Herz zu einem anderen." Unendlicher Schmerz brannte in deinen smaragdgrünen Augen. Doch für mich fühlten deine Worte sich an, als ob mich jemand verbluten ließe. Nach dem großen Kampf nahmst du wirklich einen Gefährten. Einen ehemaligen Streuner, der nun Blättersturm hieß. Ihr wart immer sehr glücklich miteinander und wärt füreinander gestorben, dass konnte ich deutlich erkennen. Wenn ich dir meine Liebe früher gestanden hätte, wäre ich vielleicht der Kater an deiner Seite geworden. Aber du warst glücklich und das machte mich auch glücklich, besonders, als ihr einen Sohn zusammen hattet. Nur Mohnfrost tut mir leid. Sie verschwendet ihre wundervolle Liebe an mich, wo mein Herz doch einer anderen gehört... Ich will nur, dass du eines nie vergisst, Distelmond, Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Kategorie:By Löwenflamme Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten